Cruciator - Games of Light Act II: Resurgent
by AstonGryffynn
Summary: An arrow that hit her chest... her body disintegrating... Pyrrha recalled all that. She recalled the rise of Cinder, the death of Amber, her first and last kiss with Jaune... fighting off the Maiden atop the tower... when she dispatched her... her death even... So why was she alive? RWBYxPJO arc of the Games of Light series. Percabeth, Solangelo, eventual Arkos and mild Lancaster.
1. New Life

**RWBY and related characters belongs to RT (Rooster Teeth) and (by extension) Warner Bros. PJO (Percy Jackson and the Olympians) and associated characters and stories belong to Rick Riordan and Hyperion Books and (by extension) The Walt Disney Company. **

* * *

The young girl did not know where she was. Even then, it looked strangely familiar.

Was this... Emerald Forest?

After being struck, she had no clue how she was alive. She should be dead! After all, hadn't she just... disintegrated? Or was this the afterlife? Had she been saved at the last minute? Just what had happened?

Whatever her train of thought was, however, was interrupted when the sound of four legs running reached her ears. "_Grimm_..." she thought, scrambling to her feet before realizing she was completely undressed. Had it not been for the fact she was in dire straits now, she would've looked for the nearest piece of fabric to cover herself. Thankfully, she realized her mantle was laying on the floor. The red-headed girl took a hold of it and wrapped it around her torso, thankful it was long enough to act as an impromptu cloak, she then took a battle stance... before realizing she no longer was armed.

Her lack of weapons made her mind race even faster as the quadrupedal steps grew louder, guttural roaring now becoming evident around her. _"I need a weapon! A pike, a knife, anything!" _she thought to herself before her eyes fell on the thin gray wiring behind her. _"Perfect!" _she told herself as she called upon it.

With a wave of her hand, a whole section of the wiring —which had been part of a small fence protecting what looked like a vineyard— flew straight towards her hands right as a gargantuan black wolf Grimm emerged from the shadows of the trees lining up the forest. The girl's battle instincts saving her life from being taken again as she sidestepped the Beowolf's onslaught. The wire flew from her hands, wrapping around the animal's neck as she held one end in her hand, pulling upon it with all her might as the black wolf monster dissolved into thin air. The girl found the way the animal vanished strange though. _"Are Grimm supposed to dissolve upon dying?"_ she couldn't remember. However, when a second Beowolf attempted to rip her throat off, she ducked and repeated the motion she did with the first one, this time pulling so strongly she lost her balance and fell down on the forest floor, panting. The clearing she was in was silent now, however. It was over. "_It's over now..." _she thought again as she could feel her thoughts calming down. However, the sudden assault and her initial confusion made her feel wearier than she normally would have, so she couldn't help herself when she felt her eyes start to close on their own.

The Invincible Girl, Champion of Mistral and Defender of Beacon, Pyrrha Nikos, did not make an effort to fight back... And thus she fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

When the news arrived at the camp, it was already midnight. This wasn't surprising.

Most demigods were already used to their kind barely making it to the camp. It was pretty much to be expected with new and first time arrivals and the new one had arrived during Summer, which was essentially "demigod open season".

So many were surprised when they saw that the girl was almost completely naked, draped in only a red mantle that covered her like a dress. More shocking was the scarlet red color of her hair, as long and red as the cloth she was covered with. Despite this, there were no signs of blood anywhere, though it was clear she had fought something off, judging from the footprints and the fact there was a length of steel wiring which seemed to have been bent into a circular shape... as if she had attempted to strangulate something with it.

When Chiron arrived, the culprit of the battle had been established officially, even if the gargantuan, canine footprints left little to the imagination.

"Hellhounds..." the Centaur said, looking in the direction where the footprints came from. He then turned down to look at the girl. She was tall and powerfully built. Less so than Clarisse, who was the Camp's resident 'big girl', but there were visible signs of battle. The hardened skin of her hands and the unusual bulk of her frame, the traits of a fighter. Chiron was briefly reminded of Thalia Grace upon seeing her. They seemed to be more or less the same.

A blonde boy walked closer to Chiron, taking a hold of the girl's body and turning it around to look for any potential wounds. None, not even light scratches. Whoever she was, she had been strong enough to fight a Hellhound off with only a steel wire and not get even a single wound.

Will Solace looked up at Chiron, "She's clear. No wounds whatsoever, not even internal..." he said as he stood up and walked back to the rapidly growing gathering of half-bloods, "she's probably just tired." the blonde boy concluded.

Chiron leaned in a bit closer, his eyes wondering to where she had ripped the wiring, before grabbing the wire in his own two hands. His face betrayed a look of unusual confusion that wasn't as common as one might think, at least when it came to the old Centaur.

"But this... this isn't even razor wire. How could she kill two Hellhounds with it..." he told himself, "...she must be really strong to have just strangled them to death."

A female voice then rose above the dulled murmurs of most campers in the small gathering, "do you think she might be related to the Big Three?"

Chiron shook his head, "I don't think so Piper. She looks strong, but I can't help but feel she's a bit different than what we've come to expect from the Big Three."

After saying that, the Centaur knelt down and picked the girl up in both of his arms, before motioning to Will with his head, "we'll need you to be on duty just in case Will... and please, don't go running off into the forest with Nico this time."

The blonde teen just smiled, walking back with his hands folded behind his back towards the Big House. "That was just once. I swear..." he said before excusing himself and running off towards the building. Chiron sighed before looking at the girl in his arms again, shaking his head before addressing the gathered campers.

"Ok everyone! Back to your usual stuff. I'll make sure to inform the Cabin Leaders as soon as she wakes up."


	2. Extended Cosmology

When the young heroine woke up, it was already morning. The blonde boy couldn't believe it.

It had been a while since the girl with the red hair had been found —naked and unconscious— near the edges of Camp Half Blood. Chiron had insisted there was nothing left to do but let her rest. Will Solace himself, being the healer he was, found nothing wrong with her at all, so he was surprised that she seemed to sleep on for so long.

The girl stirred in her sleep briefly before she turned around, groggily opening her eyes slowly. Will was immediately taken aback, both by the color of her eyes —a radiant sea green he had only seen in one person, _Percy Jackson_— and by the name she uttered in a confused tone.

"...J-Jaune?"

* * *

When Pyrrha woke up, she was looking at a wall.

The room she was in seemed like an infirmary. Medical equipment and curtains adorned most of it. Light from the outside peered from a nearby window, casting a diaphanous glow on the silver of the medical trays next to each bed. She felt the softness of bedsheets wrapped around her... also fabric —she was finally dressed— and heard the sound of laughter and other voices coming from downstairs.

The champion of Mistral turned around and almost jumped off the bed. Only her lack of strength and the fact she was still groggy, kept her from doing so. Instead, she marveled at what she was seeing.

The boy was identical to him: the same blonde hair, the same haircut... the same sunny look to his face. Pyrrha's heart missed a few beats before she regained her voice and her lips finally moved to ask the question she had wanted to ask.

"...J-Jaune?" she whispered.

"Huh?" the boy voiced, confused. That could only mean one thing... '_He wasn't Jaune...' _she thought.

The boy extended his arm towards a glass of water in the table next to him and offered some to her. The red headed girl sat up, grabbing the glass with both hands and drinking slowly. Her throat stung from the cold of the liquid and the dryness within. The girl downed the whole glass before she knew it and the boy took the glass and put it away. He then stood up and kneeled down to look for something beneath her bed before standing up with a damp cloth which he put to her face. Her drowsiness vanished after a brief sniff. The boy seemed to notice, as he was confident enough in her recovery to ask a question.

"Feeling better?"

_Well, his voice is a bit different... so definitely not Jaune... _

"Y-yeah..." Pyrrha said, looking around again before asking something a lot more specific. "Where am I?"

"You, my friend, are in Camp Half Blood. Home of the... well, Half-Bloods, Satyrs, Nymphs and all that..." the blonde boy said as he turned to look outside the window of the room. "So... I haven't seen you around before. What's your story?"

"My story?"

"You know, things like well... your name, where you come from and all that."

"Well... I'm Pyrrha... Pyrrha Nikos... and I hail from Argus, Mistral... and well, I'm a Huntress... and you are...?"

The blonde boy turned around and sighed, leaning on the edge of the window before replying to the girl. "Name's Will. Will Solace, Half-Blood, son of Apollo, resident Healer of Camp Half Blood and a native of San Antonia, Texas."

Pyrrha looked at will as if he had suddenly grown a second head.

"What's a Half Blood?"

"I thought you knew. You said you were a Huntress. Didn't Artemis tell you about us?"

"Who's Artemis?"

At this, the blond closed in on the girl and decided to do some asking himself just to confirm if she was or wasn't mentally impaired.

"Where's Argus? Mistral?"

"On the continent of... you don't know where those are?" the redhead girl asked as she sat up sideways, letting her feet dangle from the bed.

"Not at all..." Will replied with an increasingly confused expression.

"Do you know where Beacon is? The Kingdom of Vale? Atlas?"

The blonde boy smiled sheepishly at her. "Sorry..." he apologized.

It was then that Will shook his head and sighed before walking for the door.

"Chiron! She's awake! Also, we need some help here!"

* * *

After nearly an hour of talking about everything regarding Pyrrha's origin and how different they were, the wise Centaur came to a conclusion. Somehow, Pyrrha was not from their world. Now, 3 months before, Chiron would have been completely flabbergasted by this possibility. However, after that, the Camp, just like the Roman Camp, had gotten a crash course on how aliens were real and there were other worlds out there. That this 'Remnant' Pyrrha spoke of was just another world of the many ones that were now involved in this large scale conflict for the future was no longer revolutionary news.

Regardless, as Chiron showed Pyrrha around the Camp, he couldn't help but be frustrated by the increasing complexity of a large scale multiversal war...

'_First the Norse Pantheon, then the House of Life, then the MACUSA and Ministry of Magic, then the Cruciators and their Committee of the 300, then Mid Childa and their Bureau, the Three Factions and their leaders, the Campione or god-slayers and their weird heretic god issues... the Volturi and the Vampires, freaking MBI and their **other**_ _aliens, the weird proxy war issue, the Mages' Association, the Demon Hunters... Honestly...' _

Chiron was sure he'd actually welcome a break after all this was over... if they _did_ make it through to the end.

For her part, Pyrrha wasn't the kind of person you could surprise easily anymore. She'd heard her own share of crazy lately. Maidens, a power transfer device, sending Jaune off in a Rocket Locker, a freaking Dragon appearing out of nowhere, fighting a Maiden, returning to life... Besides, she was finally happy to be wearing some clothes again, —being given to her by the Aphrodite Campers who apparently felt she was too pretty to wear just about anything— having tied her red mantle around her stonewashed denim short shorts and tied the orange Camp shirt into a knot at the side. She also remembered how nice it felt to walk on sneakers instead of the tall platform boots she wore on Remnant, or the school shoes that were often too thin for her stride. She also let her hair stay down for the time being.

As they wrapped up the tour of the Camp, Pyrrha asked one question Chiron had thought of before. Thankfully, the earlier issues meant he already had the answer.

"So, Chiron... were would I be sleeping?"

"Given the current circumstances..." the old Centaur started "...you'll be sleeping in Artemis' Cabin. Normally, the Hermes Cabin was the home of unclaimed demigods, but since you're not a demigod nor unclaimed... and since this isn't the first time this kind of event takes place... the Artemis Cabin will be your home. The goddess of the Hunt herself has opened her doors for 'new warriors' from other places that are not demigods. Hera too, but her Cabin was made into the special meeting place of the Cruciators."

"What are Cruciators?"

"Well... up until recently, we were asking ourselves this same question..." he answered, "...Cruciators are essentially the descendants of Heroes from the past. We did have something similar here: Legacies, which were descendants of the gods that weren't immediate children, but Cruciators extend to the descendants of non-divine heroes as well... from how you described your world's Huntsmen, they sound an awful lot like them. If my hunch is correct, they might actually be the same. If so, then you shouldn't have any issues here. We already know what Cruciators are like. They can consume Nectar and Ambrosia, see through the Mist like you are able to, and are, for all purposes, demigods..." the Centaur concluded before the two stopped in front of the Hephaestus Cabin. "You might want to get a new weapon for yourself. You mentioned fighting with a sword, a spear and a buckler. I'm pretty sure they can help you with that."

The green eyed girl bowed lightly in appreciation. "Thanks Chiron, you've been of great help!"

"No need to thank me Pyrrha. After all, if you're here, I'm convinced it's because you're a part of the prophecy I mentioned earlier. Well, now I've got a Camper whose wounds need tending to, so if you excuse me..."

With that, the old Centaur left galloping. The Champion of Mistral sighed as she knocked on the door and was greeted by a girl with soot covered skin and a handkerchief over her hair. "So... you're the new girl, aren't you?"

"...how did you know?"

"It's all over the demi-net..." the sooty girl declared as she took a tablet from a table beneath the walls of the cabin and turned it over to show Pyrrha a list of comments on a social website where everyone seemed to be talking about her "...you're the most interesting peace of news in the last month. We are preparing for a really big event, but it's still six days away _at least_..."

"Oh..." was all a mildly embarrassed Pyrrha could say as she rubbed her arm sheepishly, "I'm sorry for intruding upon you..."

"Oh no, don't worry, you've done nothing at all!" the girl with the messy brown hair said as she put the towel away and stretched her soot covered hand to shake Pyrrha's "Name's Nyssa. Nyssa Barrera. I'm in charge here as far as our actual boss, Leo Valdez, is concerned. It seems he liked travelling more than being the Cabin Councillor and left me as head honcho so... you're here looking for a weapon aren't you?"

The dark skinned girl then grabbed a suddenly off balance Pyrrha and dragged her into the bowels of Cabin Nine.

* * *

Pyrrha herself was marveled by the cabin's interior. While it's outside was also impressive, —what with the giant gears at the entrance and the smokestacks on the roof— it was the inside that really impressed Pyrrha.

The cabin was a huge hallway with weapons, armor and shielding across racks in the walls. Drafting tables with boys and girls working on what seemed to be blueprints lined the length of the cabin's walls. A small staircase went up and down —one into a second floor which seemed fairly calm and Pyrrha thought would house the bunk beds— and one went downstairs into a basement that emitted significant amounts of heat from below. Nyssa waved her along as she descended downstairs into the heat.

When they arrived downstairs, the redhead's mouth went wide open.

She had descended into a fully featured forge. All over the place, campers moved back and forth as they took red hot glaives and started to hammer away at them, cool them down in vats of water, install handles on the blades and many other things. Nyssa invited her to go deeper into the bowels of Cabin Nine until they arrived at a giant vaulted door at the end of the hall. Nyssa punched some numbers into a numpad next to the handle and the door opened on its own. The dark skinned girl dragged the still shocked redhead in and closed the door.

"I can't see anything in here!" Pyrrha protested "Please tell me there's a lightbulb somewhere or..."

Before she could finish, a clicking sound went off and the room lit up slowly, revealing even bigger racks of armor lining the walls of the vault and several gargantuan drawers almost three stories high. Nyssa, noticing Pyrrha's deer-in-the-headlights expression, took the freedom to explain where they were.

"This, my friend, is the result of the expansion work we made under Leo's tenure. It's what we call the Half-Blood Arsenal. There's every weapon you can imagine here! Also..." she trailed off before heading off to a small door on the other end of the gigantic vault. "This place connects Cabin Nine with Bunker 9 in the forest, so if we need anything from there, we can get it from here. Neat huh?"

"Very..." the other girl mustered as she walked around the racks of numerous armor and weaponry. Pyrrha had never seen such a humongous assortment of ready made weapons. Even at Beacon, most weapons were fairly unique constructs that suited their users' needs and their Semblances. Seeing them arranged like this was something you'd only see in some antiquities stores.

She approached a rack at the far end of the metallic vault and pulled a blade out, holding it in her hands and giving it a few test swings.

"A _Xyphos _then..." Nyssa mentioned as she walked towards the redhead. "Not a bad weapon, but..."

"Can you fuse it with another one?"

"Huh?"

"Could you get this sword to change into something else?" Pyrrha asked.

"Well... technically... You could get it to change into something like an spear or..."

"Sword, spear, rifle..." Pyrrha rattled off as she ran over to a rack on the opposite side of the room and grabbed a standard Achaean Spear and gave it a few thrusts before she looked around again "...no rifles?"

"Well..." Nyssa said, sounding apologetic "...we do have them, but why would you want one? You'd need Celestial Bronze ammunition and it isn't exactly _easy_ to come by, so..."

"It's alright, I don't use the rifle often... so, can you meld them together?" the girl said as she looked at the Hephaestus Camper with wistful eyes, her arms hoisting the spear and the sword, before the smith sighed and took both in her arms, heading back for the exit. "Rifles are upstairs. I will be putting them together there."

"Thank you..." Pyrrha sighed, smiling widely at the girl walking away from her, before realizing she had forgotten something "...Oh! I need a shield too!"

Nyssa just rolled her eyes as she pulled the handle on the vault's door open, but smiled at the fact that she would at least be able to claim she forged a transforming weapon of her own.

_'It really is like Leo's return all over again...' _Nyssa thought as she giggled to herself.


	3. Collision Approaching

**RWBY and related characters belongs to RT (Rooster Teeth) and (by extension) Warner Bros. PJO (Percy Jackson and the Olympians) and associated characters and stories belong to Rick Riordan and Hyperion Books and (by extension) The Walt Disney Company.**

* * *

Half the camp had been in a bit of a shock after their newest arrival left the Hephaestus cabin.

Despite their surprise, Pyrrha Nikos finally felt a bit more like herself: She finally had her weapons back... or well, something that resembled the weapons she had made for herself back home. While _Miló and Akoúo̱ _were irreplaceable to her, these two weapons got close enough.

So everyone had been more than slightly shocked when she had asked to spar someone to see if her abilities had decayed. Thankfully it seemed they hadn't. Otherwise, she wouldn't have been able to stay alive for more than a few hours afterwards.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Will had asked, trying to convince the new girl they barely knew anything about from making a choice she might regret. "You do know she's not really lenient with new meat- err, new campers, right?"

"She can't be much worse than she sounds, can she?" the redheaded girl

The idea was simple. Find someone who could fight well and make sure her skills hadn't rusted since... since she died. There, she said it!

Now, she wasn't often the combative type, but Pyrrha didn't know how long she had spent in that unconscious state. To her, it felt as if she had died for only a few seconds, only for that sensation to be replaced by that of dreaming and the warmth of the infirmary's bed. She really wished to know what had saved her... what had brought her here —and for what reason, if any at all.

* * *

Suffice to say, Clarisse wasn't impressive when the new, redheaded girl had wanted to take her on, Will Solace hot on her heels and trying to give her a few too many reasons for her to stay put and not try to face off against her. To her surprise, she found herself a bit wary as well. Something seemed terribly off about the girl... maybe because...

...perhaps because she reminded her of Annabeth: same hairstyle, similar height, similar builds... Clarisse couldn't help but be amused as well though; if Percy was here, he might have a heart attack. This Pyrrha girl was essentially what you'd get from throwing Rachel Dare and Annabeth Chase into a blender, down to having the same hair and eye color as their resident Seeress.

After accepting to probe her skills, Clarisse had taken Pyrrha off to the Arena, where the campers who were present in the camp all poured into, expecting something comparable to gladiatorial combat.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Clarisse asked, "I'm not sure how good you are, but I'm by no means the kind to put on kiddie gloves to train combatants. If you want someone like that, your best bet is Percyco comes back from whatever errand they are running in Europe and take you in."

Pyrrha just smiled politely, taking out her sword and shield, then turning the sword into a spear. _"So I'm not the only one who likes collapsible spears then..."_ the daughter of Ares thought, hoisting up her lightning spear.

"I will just give it my best. Please, I ask you do the same. If I fall, so be it."

Clarisse snorted, clearly entertaining the idea of making Pyrrha eat her words.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't try to talk you out of it!" she laughed out, tightening the grip on her spear and rocketing forward with a battle cry.

* * *

The rest of the camp was having a series of conflicted thoughts right now. Many, especially her brothers and sisters at the Ares cabin, were cheering loudly for Clarisse, who didn't stop thrusting in the new girl's direction with unending fury, the black haired girl never stopping her onslaught on the redheaded newcomer. To her credit, Pyrrha didn't seem to budge either, parrying the strikes with her own spear and lifting up her shield when Clarisse changed trajectory. Every other camper cheered on Pyrrha, who they noted seemed pretty sure of herself despite the offensive Clarisse was sending her way. At least the Hephaestus and Hermes cabins seemed to cheer her on. The reaction from the other cabins was more muted, but nonetheless supportive of the underdog.

On the other hand, Will himself noticed a pattern develop, —with Pyrrha on the defensive, but many openings available for her to use. She had either not realized she had them or on the other hand was ignoring them. Even if he was no warrior, he recognized Pyrrha's strategy pretty easily. "_She's going to wear Clarisse down..." _he thought. Indeed, while it didn't seem that way from afar to many, he noticed that the amount of attacks —the thrusting and slashing—, was starting to decrease, with Clarisse's breaths becoming longer and more drawn out. From the way her legs suddenly seemed stiffer, he could see she was running out of stamina and her muscles were scattering, leading to the eventual fall of the girl as she engaged the intruder one last time before backing off.

Clarisse buckled over and fell on one knee. Pyrrha went into the offensive.

Now the tables were turned, but differently. Pyrrha was not the kind to go the front door. Instead, she attacked from all directions, using speed over strength, though it was clear her attacks were still fairly powerful. Clarisse was pinned down against the wall as Pyrrha delivered a spin kick and she sprung back from it. Their blades finally met, both turning into swords as Clarisse wrestled her sword against her opponent. Finally, Pyrrha backed off, instead opting to throw her shield in a move that made the whole Arena wow with amazement.

Clarisse didn't look that surprised though.

"What kind of idiot throws her shield away? Are you nuts?" she asked before a metallic buzz filled the air.

Clarisse had not seen it coming.

Pyrrha's shield came from behind, knocking the daughter of Ares from under her feet as she toppled over altogether, her head hitting the ground with a loud thud as the shield returned to Pyrrha's arm.

"...maybe I'm a little nuts, but I still won." the new girl said at last before noticing the whole of the arena had gone silent. Will himself looked at her in a state of surprise. _"How did she do that?" _

Yet like a storm, the calm and silence in the Arena was broken by thunderous cheering and applause.

* * *

The crowd that surrounded Pyrrha was significantly larger than what she was used to. It definitely, at least in her eyes, seemed different from the kind of people she had usually associated herself with back home though. The people in Remnant often displayed amazement, surprise and even incredulity. Here, most seemed more impressed with her performance than with her actual capabilities. In many ways, it felt a lot more like being back at Beacon.

In many ways, it made her feel like herself again. The fact her fighting performance hadn't fallen off a cliff definitely helped though, as even Clarisse had patted her back... maybe a little too hard for her taste. Then again, she couldn't complain after what she did to her.

"That was awesome!"

"How did you do that with your shield? It was like Captain America in real life!"

"Are you with the Cruciators? Did they send you here?"

There it was. That word again. Who were those 'Cruciator' guys? From what she gathered, they were a fairly new thing even here. Will had gone into little detail about them because he wasn't really sharp on the details. On the other hand, he probably figured out she'd be overwhelmed by the idea of being in a different world and learning gods existed and had children with mortals... to be honest, that was kind of confusing, yet after seeing Cinder in action, she was pretty sure the idea wasn't that insane sounding.

At least she didn't have a fit of skepticism or started acting like a sleuth. She simply asked for an hour to let it sink in. Afterwards, the questions started again and this time she took everything the laid back looking blonde fed her, the eyes on the boy bringing back memories of her time in Vale. The days she spent at Beacon... and the blonde she had kissed before wishing she hadn't sent him away to keep him safe.

_"Jaune..."_ she thought, wondering if her sacrifice had accomplished something. Even though she never backed down from a fight and was far from a coward, the girl thought the idea of fighting a maiden might have been idiotic. Foolhardy, insane and even daffy sounded especially crafted for representing what she had thought were the actions of a heroine... a true Huntress... and it had all been a mistake. She now wished she had taken Jaune and ran off, perhaps bailing her friends out on the way and abandoning the Academy that probably fell anyways.

_"I was such an idiot... wherever you are, Jaune... Ruby... Ren, Nora, Yang, Weiss, Blake... Penny, Amber... everyone... please, forgive me..." _

_Focus Pyrrha! Focus! _

...

The truth was that she had no reason to suspect her sacrifice had been in vain. On the other hand, there was still the question she had not asked. The Cruciators which Will spoke of only vaguely. Even though they were even stranger than the demigods, they had apparently known far more than the campers themselves did... mostly because Will mentioned that they suspected her arrival, mentioning that 'someone unexpected will join them soon' and then taking the strongest campers away for a mission in Europe, a continent opposite the one they were in right now (America, if she recalled their convo correctly).

Other than that, however, he hadn't shared much. Apparently, he only knew what he heard from Annabeth, one of the girls who was gone... and she had been in a hurry and thus not shared any information with him. However, the point still stood...

_"An unexpected stranger might join you soon... when the time comes, we will come back for you all, because that's when it'll start..." _Will had ominously quoted.

_"What will start?" _she had asked him, curious about what he meant by that. He had looked mildly uncomfortable when she asked that and answered her question.

_"The war..." _

So perhaps it shouldn't have been a surprise that as they all walked to the Dining Pavilion, —the champion answering as many questions as she could from the crowd surrounding her as they finally made their way towards the stone tables— that the orange tinted dusk sky over their heads was stirred by a sudden gale that sent the leaves scattered around flying and made the trees bend slightly.

"What's going on?" she asked Clarisse, who had been walking besides her. The daughter of Ares raised her voice more as the wind's howl grew louder.

"It's the other new guys!" the black haired girl said as she looked above. It took Pyrrha a few seconds to realize that there was a shadow underneath them despite the sky overhead being empty and fairly sunny.

It didn't last for long.

Like the water moving aside, the clouds parted to reveal something cloaked beneath them —a giant airship, roughly the size of the arena, with long swept back wings, painted a bright white with two large engines underneath and a pointed nose that seemed to pivot down, dropping downwards as the plane hovered above them. The ship moved forward slightly, listing towards the ground and drifting towards the clear space the cabins surrounded, the grass in the unoccupied field waving around like weed underwater.

The white bird ended its descent by unfolding three wheels from a landing bridge and touching down on the field.

"It's the Concorde 2!" an Aphrodite girl cried out.

"So they are here then..." Will whispered somberly, the cry of the engines dying out now. "That's our signal to go to war them."

As Pyrrha looked at the plane, she couldn't help but swallow. She knew who the 'they' Will mentioned was referring to. The mention of the word 'war' had made it clear enough.

The plane's front door opened, an staircase dropping down from it as a boy with long white hair walked down from it. Mr D, who she was learned was a god himself, approached the ship with Chiron, his right hand man, right behind him. Even though she had been very open to how the director of the camp was essentially a horse faunus, she still couldn't help but wonder how he slept or disguised himself when off camp.

The boy, on the other hand, briefly reminded her of the underhanded Principal of Beacon. Spiky white hair framed his face. Green and black leather armor covered his body, hugging his slender and muscular body tightly as he descended from the steps. He had the appearance of a Third Year as far as she was concerned. The champion couldn't help but wonder if he had a Semblance, because otherwise, he looked like he'd be right at home in Beacon.

"Hello Mr D, Chiron..." he said in an even toned voice, a hint of an strange accent she had only heard once before in Mistral in his words. "The time is finally upon us. We need to leave soon..."

"Sasha..." Chiron started, "I understand the situation in Europe has..."

"It's going smoothly, so no need to worry in this department. However, we need the heroes to relocate now. Camp will be gone in approximately... in roughly 7 hours. We need to get the contingent airborne."

"Seven hours... good grief..." Mr D complained, taking a swig from a grape juice bottle, "well, it seems you better start lining them up Chiron. As for me? I'm off the Olympus if that's the case..." he concluded, turning around and walking back towards the building she had been taken to when they first found her unconscious. Chiron turned to look back at his friend.

"But Mr D..." he trailed off before looking at Sasha, "What about the Romans? The Einherjar? The Nome?! Are they all aware of this? What about the Athena Parthenos? Peleus? The Golden Fleece? Even Ms Dare isn't here yet!"

"They have all been informed. A second plane is currently evacuating the Einherji and the Chase Space and Valhalla will shut all entrances from North America. The Nomes were evacuated just Yesterday. As for the artifacts, we have enough safe space aboard the plane to load them up. I brought help of course. Also, Ms Dare is currently aboard. She wishes to talk to her..." the white haired arrival motioned in the Champion of Mistral's direction, "and apparently has some things to share with her fellow redhead."

Chiron's expression then changed, turning from concern to resoluteness. The centaur then galloped towards the still growing crowd, his height allowing him to command an audience even in the absence of a lectern. The centaur briefly turned towards the boy and asked something that sounded like _and the spirits?_ before the boy nodded as he confirmed the director's doubts.

"Alright, everyone line up for departure! Your stuff will be packed into the boot. Those who wish to change or take their own baggage, please be here by 9:00 PM, that's when we depart!" he finished before walking towards the three of them, looking at Pyrrha intently.

"I think you might want to go ahead and take a seat now..." he said as he turned around a followed Sasha into the Big House. Pyrrha, Will and Clarisse looked at each other before the champion nodded and looked at the collapsible staircase.

"I guess this means I get to ask even more questions now..." she told both Will and Clarisse, looking over her shoulder to address them before walking off into the ship.

* * *

**Yep, we're going to get more stuff aboard the big white bird. The camp section was only a set up and you will soon see why. **


End file.
